50937-update-notes-build-6697-5232014
Content ---- ---- Could this potentially cause a crash loop (ie. a player's Addon forces the game to crash, upon logging back in the player may only select the same character upon logging back in, and the addon crashes again etc.) or will the player have to switch to another realm and character to disable an addon in order to relog back into the old character in the case of my example? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL YEAH!!! | |} ---- Think beta is over bro. | |} ---- HUZZAH!!!!! | |} ---- ---- Thank you! I've been playing MMOs for 13+ years, and half of those specifically choosing PvP servers (which are rarely the default). Yet I was so eager to get into the game that even I didn't spot the server selection button during character creation. It wasn't until 11 or 12 levels later it suddenly dawned on me that I'd never actually picked a server. And, of course, it had defaulted me to a PvE server. Honestly, even if you're going to assign characters to a realm at random to help spread the population more evenly (and I can totally understand the motivation for that), there should at least be a popup or obvious message asking whether you want a PvE or PvP server. Hopefully the new layout will take care of this...? | |} ---- Yes, but it's now Ops week and we can log in for a few hours a day to help test things. Thanks for even more fixes carbine, great job. Gonna have to second the call for rebinding stun breaks from WASD; using an orbweaver makes this impossible at times. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, I know the exile and dominion intros are played when entering the game with a new character but what about that story intro? Is it locked until headstart? I am so hoping for a "YOU ARE NOT PREPAAARED!!!"-style of intro that pumps me up! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- This is for you: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/49028-ops-week-faq/ | |} ---- They've had Ops week. Basically servers have been up for a few hours a day while they test various back up and failure systems. It means that the servers and networks are constantly shut down and various stuff is tweaked to see how the servers perform Bah, sintell beat me to it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not fixed, my game region setting still gets set to the default setting, when starting the launcher. | |} ---- Indeed. Please heed this call Carbine. I'm playing on a computer with specs above your 'Recommended' ones, I've had your excellent Player Support go through my system, without finding any problems and still, even with 20 addons disabled, I sometimes average 20-30 FPS. While I am no computer genius, I'd still say that this should not be happening or that your 'Recommended Specifications' are too low for the game, if more optimizations aren't coming, which I dearly hope they are. It would be so nice if they were and thanks for all the hard work, keep it up! | |} ---- A way to avoid this possible issue, is for Carbine to allow addon changes on the character select screen. I.e. make it possible to see/change what addons that should be loaded before choosing a character to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't even know there was a Game Exit window. Thanks for the updates!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Please Bring it Back! | |} ---- ----